Familiar Strangers
by gutsandglitter
Summary: How did she meet him in a library? Donna didn't even have a library card. Space-time kismet places Leigh McAvoy in 21st century Chiswick.


_I do not own Doctor Who. (Although if anyone affiliated with it is looking for a writer, I'm your girl.)_

"Oi! Marian, don't be so daft with all that planets in the sky nonsense. You been seeing that old druggie boyfriend of yours?" Donna balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder while she took her coffee from the overtly perky barista. Marian continued to swear up and down that Donna had missed some sort of alien invasion, Donna merely rolled her eyes and tuned out of the conversation.

She snagged a chair by the window and blew on her coffee. The sky was grey and bleak, and people were scurrying around with their collars turned up against the cold winds. Marian was still blathering on about spacemen, and it was getting on Donna's nerves.

"Sorry dearie, you're breaking up. Damn reception. Anyway I'll call you back, bye!" Donna hung up and sighed. Honestly, her cell phone reception had been exquisite the past couple days which was quite unusual. Marian had been a complete pain in the ass the past couple of days, which was not unusual.

She blew on her coffee again and glanced out of the window. Her eyes instantly connected with another pair across the street. Her jaw dropped.

He was quite tall, with thick shoulders and dark hair. His face was incredibly handsome, and his eyes were warm and soft. She had met this man before, somewhere. She racked her brain for where she had met him. The Library, that was it. They had met in the- her mind stopped short. She didn't even own a library card. Why had she been at the Library? She tried to think about it, but a searing pain rippled through her brain. She winced.

She blinked and looked around. _What was I thinking about?_ she wondered. She shook her head and absentmindedly sipped at her coffee, which burned her tongue.

"Eh-eh-eh," a voice said, startling her.

She looked up. The man standing next to her was quite tall with thick shoulders and dark hair. His face was incredibly handsome, and his eyes were warm and soft. He also appeared to be choking.

He stopped and took a breath. "Excuse me," he finally said.

She sucked in her stomach and gave him her flirtiest smile. "Yes?"

He shifted. "Would you m-mind if I j-j-joined you?" he stuttered.

"Of course not. Please," she said, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

He smiled and sat down. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm Donna," she said, extending her hand across the table.

"Leigh," he replied bashfully, shaking her hand.

Donna's breath caught in her throat when his hand touched hers. Little lighting bolts shot up her fingertips. It was the most delightful feeling in the world; she could swear that she had never felt like that around anyone before, and yet he seemed so familiar, so comfortable.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand. He blushed and looked down for a moment.

"So Leigh, what is it that you do?"

"I work as a…" he gulped and closed his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing desperately up and down. He stopped, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said in a muffled voice.

"Don't be," she said, smiling encouragingly. "Personally I think I talk too much. With a stutter like that, the things you say mean so much more, you know?"

He picked his head out of his hands. This helped him, he cleared his throat and said, "I work as a commercial fisherman," he said carefully.

"Oh that's brilliant!" she said.

He shrugged. "What d-d-d-do you d-do?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just a temp," she sighed. "Just a temp from Chiswick," she said sadly.

He nodded.

There was another awkward pause.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm n-not quite sure what I'm d-d…" He stopped. "I saw you from across the street. I j-just had to c-c-c-ome over and talk to you."

"Why's that?" Donna asked curiously.

He looked up at her. "Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said clearly and earnestly.

She was completely taken aback. _Gorgeous, adores me, and can hardly say a word. Can we say Mr. Right?_ She thought to herself.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. The sparks flew up her arm again, she wouldn't mind making that sensation a part of her daily life.

They sat across from each other for several moments, holding hands and grinning like idiots.

"Oh!" she cried suddenly. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Quarter to ten," he replied.

"Ack!" she yelled, pulling her hand away from his. "I'm going to be late for work," she explained, gathering her things. In the process she spilled coffee all over her new skirt, which made her swear loudly.

Leigh chuckled. "C-can I call you?" he asked shyly.

Donna grinned. "You'd better." She whipped her lipstick out of her purse and scrawled her number down on a napkin.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Leigh McAvoy," she said as she smiled coyly.

He looked confused. "I- how did you know my last name?"

She furrowed her brows. "Didn't you mention it?"

He shook his head.

"Uhm," she said, trying to think. The sharp pain seared through her skull again.

She blinked. "Bye!" she chirped.

She dashed out of the shop, leaving him behind to stare at her in complete awe. To him, she wasn't just a temp. She was the most important woman in the world.


End file.
